Things in Tree Hill never change
by luana05
Summary: This is a story about Naley, Leyton and Brulian and their kids. I'm not too good at summaries but the story will include some drama and lots of trouble from the next generation of tree hill's teenagers! The only character I own is Paige.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, This is my first entry so let me know if you think it's any good!**

**I submitted it earlier but had to re submit because someone informed me that I was calling Paige Madison in the second half of the chapter. Sorry about that her name is Paige not Madison!**

OK, so here's some background info you will need to know.

Haley and Nathan Scott have two children, James (Jamie) who is 16 years old and Lydia who is 8. Haley a stay at home mom and Nathan is taking a break from playing professional basketball so he can coach the Tree Hill ravens.

Peyton Sawyer and Lucan Scott have 2 daughters Sawyer who is 10 and Paige who is 16 (Paige is biologically Lucas and Brooks daughter) Peyton is running red bedroom records and Lucas is a bestselling author.

Brook and Julian Baker have 1 daughter Madison (as mentioned above) and 2 sons Davis and Jude who are both 8. Brook helps Peyton run red bedroom records and Julian is a movie producer.

**Sawyer-Scott house**

Lucas and Sawyer are sitting at the dinner table. Sawyer is drawing a portrait of her dad.

"Hey guys" Paige says, coming through the front door

"Hey sweetie, why didn't you call I would have picked you up from school" Lucas said

"It's alright aunt Haley gave me and ride home"

"Oh ok, how was school?" Lucas asked

"Dad! Stop moving" Sawyer said clearly agitated

"Sorry boss" Lucas joked, rolling his eyes

"wow Sawyer that's looking really good" Paige said watching her little sister at work.

"Thanks" Sawyer replied engrossed in her art

Paige walked over to the fridge and grabbed a juice.

"Oh dad I was wondering would it be alright if I went over to Amy's tonight?" Paige asked

"Yeah of course honey I wouldn't expect you to hang out with your old man on a Friday night" Lucas laughed

"Thanks dad" Paige said smiling

"Just be home by 12" he warned

"I will, promise" Paige kissed her dad on the cheek and went up to her room. She took out her phone and text Jamie.

**Dad totally fell for it, what time we heading to the party? **

**Scott house **

Jamie was sitting at the dinner table doing his English homework when his phone beeped. It was Paige.

**Awesome! I'll pick you up at 8** he replied

Jamie knew he would be dead if his parents found out he was going to a party but he also knew that Amy would be at the party and he really wanted to see her.

"Hey earth to Jamie, quit daydreaming" Haley said waving her hand in front of Jamie's face. "What are you doing?"

"My English homework" He replied

"Need any help? I was an English teacher you know" Haley said proudly, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Yeah I know mom but I'm fine I got it" Jamie said and continued writing

Nathan and Lydia burst through the front door. Lydia was wearing her ballet leotard and tutu.

"mommy!" she shrieked

"Yes baby" Haley said hugging her daughter

"Guess what, my ballet class is putting on a recital and my teacher said she wants me to be in it!" Lydia was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"That's great baby!" Haley said equally excited

"Lyd stop screaming I'm trying to do my homework!" Jamie said frustrated at his little sister

"Hey, Jamie! Your sister is just sharing her good news with us" Nathan pointed out, giving his son a stern look.

"Whatever I'm going to finish this in my room" he replied, gathering his books

Jamie walked out the room. Lydia was still jumping with excitement.

"What's with him?" Nathan asked Haley

"Who knows, he's been acting weird since he got in from school" Haley replied "Lyd why don't you go get changed"

"Ok mommy" Lydia agreed and skipped off to her room

"You know it's probably just teenage hormones" Haley said returning to the topic of Jamie's attitude

"Maybe but that doesn't give him the right to talk to his sister like that" Nathan said

"I know, I agree why don't you try and talk to him" Haley suggested, walking over to her husband.

"Yeah I might as well give it a go" He said. He then kissed Haley and walked up to Jamie's room. He was sitting on his bed texting.

"I thought you were finishing your homework" Nathan said standing at the door to his sons room.

"Jeez dad! You scared me" he said turning to face Nathan

"I want to talk to you, can you put the phone down for a minute" Nathan said taking a seat next to his son on his bed

"I know I know I shouldn't have snapped at Lydia" Jamie confessed putting his phone down

"Then why did you? Is something up? Anything you want to talk about?" Nathan asked looking at Jamie

"No there's nothing up, I just wanted to get my homework done and couldn't concentrate with her screeching. I'm sorry I'll go apologize to her" Jamie said. He stood up but Nathan caught his arm

"Hang on a second Jamie, are you sure there's nothing else bothering you?"

Jamie hated it when his parents asked these questions. Jamie wanted to tell his dad that he liked Amy and that he was nervous about seeing her tonight but he couldn't do that without telling him about the party.

"Jamie?" Nathan asked forcing his son to meet his gaze

"No there's nothing else" Jamie answered "promise"

Nathan wasn't sure if he believed him but he let him go and followed Jamie out of his room.

**Baker House**

Brook was making dinner in the kitchen, whilst Davis and Jude were out in the back yard playing.

"Hey honey" Julian said as he came through the door. He walked over to Brook gave her a kiss and took a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"How was work?" Brook asked whilst chopping some tomatoes

" Work was good, how was your day?" He asked

"Good, Peyton and I signed a new band today" she said proudly, smiling at Julian

"That's great babe!" Julian said hugging his wife "Where are the kids?"

"Davis and Jude are playing in the yard and Paige is with Lucas for the weekend"

"ok I was thinking how about after the boys are in bed tonight you and I watch a film and have some alone time" Julian said smiling and pulling Brook into his arms

"I like the way you think Mr Baker"

"Why thank you Mrs Baker"

Julian wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her passionately

"ewww! Get a room!" Davis shouted from the living room. Brook and Julian hadn't heard their sons enter the house.

"Sorry guys didn't see you there" Brook said giggling "Why don't you go get washed up dinner is almost ready"

"Race you to the bathroom!" Jude challenged Davis

They both sprinted towards the bathroom pushing and shoving to get there first.

"Slow down boys!" Julian called after them "I'm going to go make sure they don't break anything" Julian said to brook

"Yes I think you should" she replied worried that the boys would make a mess.

**Scott house **

Jamie came running down the stairs and into the living room where his parents and Lydia were watching TV. He started rummaging around.

"Has anyone seen-

"The car keys?" Nathan interrupted "Kitchen table mate"

"Thanks" Jamie picked up the keys and headed towards the door "I'm going to uncle Lucas's now, I'll see you later"

"ok, have fun and be safe" Haley called after him

"I will" he shouted and went out the front door.

"Love you" Haley shouted back but got no reply

"Wow he couldn't get out of here fast enough" Nathan laughed holding Lydia in his lap.

**Sawyer-Scott house**

Paige was finishing her makeup when she heard a knock at the door. Lucas opened the door to find Jamie standing there.

"Hey Jamie, how you doing?" Lucas asked inviting his nephew in

"Hey uncle Lucas, hey aunt peyton" He shouted to Peyton who was standing in the kitchen

"Hey Jamie" she replied. She walked out to join Lucas and Jamie "You here to pick up Paige?"

"Yeah, is she ready?" he asked

"Not sure I'll go tell her you here" Peyton turned and made her way up to Paige's room

Sawyer then came running down the stairs

"Dad?" she shouted

"In here honey" Lucas replied

"Oh hey Jamie!" she said hugging him

"Hey Sawyer" he said

"Dad can we watch a movie now?" Sawyer asked Lucas

"Of course baby go pick one I'll be there in a minute" Sawyer skipped off towards the DVD collection

Just then Peyton reappeared with Paige

"Hey Jamie, ready to go?" Paige aksed

"Yep ready when you are" he replied

Paige turned to Lucas and Peyton

"Ok well I'll see you later" she said giving them each a kiss on the check

"Yep see you later sweetie, have fun" Lucas replied

"Bye, bye Saywer!" Paige shouted as her and Jamie darted out the door and towards Jamie's car. Paige felt bad for lying to her dad but she knew he would never let her go to the party if she asked.

**Baker House**

Davis and Jude were in bed so brook and Julian decided to have a romantic night in, taking advantage of the fact that Paige was out. They were sitting on the couch drinking wine. Julian had Brook in his arms.

"I've got a confession to make" Julian said

Brook sat up and faced her husband worried about what he was going to confess

"I got a job offer a couple days ago to produce a new Hollywood movie" Julian said waiting for Brooks reaction.

"Honey that's great!" She screamed "But why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I was waiting for the right time, Brook the thing is the job offer is in Los Angeles. We would have to move" Julian confessed

Brook sat still for a moment, digesting what Julian had just said. Tree Hill was home she couldn't imagine raising her children anywhere else.

"Brook?" Julian asked, reaching for her hand

"Sorry, I'm just shocked. Los Angeles?" She asked Julian making sure she had heard him right

"Yeah, I know it's really sudden and I know it's a big decision to make. I mean we have the kids to think about it would be a major change for them. But I think it's something we should really think about, this movie could really boost my career." Julian pointed out, Brook just sat staring at her husband not knowing what to say. "We don't have to decide anything right now, we can talk about it and talk to the kids. I have a week to accept or decline the offer".

Brook took a deep breath and held Julian's hand in hers

"Ok" she said "Let's talk about it"

**The Party**

Paige, Jamie and Amy had been at the party for a couple hours. Paige and Amy were talking to a group of people they knew from Tree Hill high. Jamie was drinking a bottle of vodka and talking about Amy with his friend Chuck.

"Dude why don't you just go talk to her" Chuck said to Jamie

"I can't just walk up to her and say hey Amy I like you, wanna make out?" Jamie said sarcastically

"That's not what I meant, ask her to go for a walk or something" Chuck suggested. He noticed Jamie swaying from side to side and slurring his words. "Dude you look like you're gonna pass out, I think you've had enough to drink" He pointed taking the bottle of vodka from Jamie.

Jamie was starting to feel sick from the vodka. He saw Amy standing at the other end of the house and started stumbling towards her.

"Amy! Amy" He shouted "I need to talk to you"

"Oh my god" Paige said watching Jamie "Jamie what are you doing? You're acting like an idiot" She said gripping his arms to stop him from falling. "Are you drunk! Jamie! Your parents are going to flip out, they're gonna kill you! They're gonna kill me!" She started to shout. "Come on we're leaving, Chuck can you help me get him out of here"

Chuck ran over and took hold of one of Jamie's arms and Paige and Chuck lead him out the door. Amy followed after them towards Jamie's car.

"Amy! You came!" Jamie said will a huge smile on his face "Amy I love you, Amy I do, Amy say you love me too" Jamie began to sing, hugging Amy.

Paige and Chuck started laughing knowing that Jamie would regret singing that in the morning.

"Jamie where are your keys?" Paige said digging into his pockets. She felt his keys and pulled them out. "Found them, let's get him in the car" she said to Chuck

They opened the door to the back seat and put Jamie in.

"You guys want a ride?" Paige asked Chuck and Amy

"Yeah please, are you sure you're alright to drive?" Amy asked

"Yeah I've only had one drink" Paige replied climbing into the driver's seat. She knew that it was wrong to drive after she had been drinking but the others had been drinking more than her and she was sure she was not over the legal limit.

Paige started driving and planning in her mind how she was going to get Jamie upstairs and into bed without uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley noticing. It was already 12:10 passed curfew so Paige knew her uncle would probably be waiting up to lecture Jamie about being late.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Jamie announced

"Out the window!" Paige screamed. "Don't be sick in the-

It was too late Jamie had thrown up all over the back seat of the car and Paige knew they were definitely getting busted now.

**Scott house**

Haley was lying in bed with Nathan, It was 12:30 and Jamie was not back yet. She couldn't sleep properly until she knew he was home safe.

"Honey stop worrying, he's gonna be fine and when he gets in I'll have a go at him for breaking curfew" Nathan said half asleep

"I know he's probably fine but he only went to Lucas's house why is he late? They live like 10 minutes from here" she said. She looked at her husband when he didn't reply. Nathan had fallen asleep so Haley decided to go downstairs and catch her son on his way in.

10 minutes later Haley heard the car pull into the drive way. She went to open the door and heard Jamie shouting.

"Paige, I love you you're the bestest friend in the whole wide world!"

"Thanks Jamie" she said beginning to get annoyed at him. "But you need to be quiet now because if your parents catch us we are both dead meat"

"Too late" Haley stood with her arms folded staring at her son and niece.

"Aunt Haley" Paige began

"Don't even bother Paige I don't want to hear it" Haley snapped. She watched her son stumbling towards the door. "Is he drunk!" Haley asked waiting for Paige to answer

"Um sort of….." Paige confessed

"Mummy!" Jamie said falling into his mothers arms "It's so great to see you, I missed you mummy"

"Wish I could say the same" Haley said carrying her son inside. She turned round to look at Paige "Stay here Paige, I'm going to drive you home" she said clearly angry and then disappeared inside with Jamie.

Paige knew her aunt was angry and she was definitely going to tell Lucas and Brook. Paige sat on the wall outside the Scott house imagining how angry her parents would be. Just then her thoughts were interrupted when her phone rang. It was her dad. She pushed ignore as she thought this one would be better to explain in person.

"Let's go Paige"

Paige turned around and was surprised to see her uncle standing behind her. The look on his face showed how mad he was. Nathan walked towards the car that Jamie had driven to the party.

"Um uncle Nathan" Paige said, stopping her uncle "I think you might want to take your car instead…" she said looking down at the floor.

Nathan didn't even want to know what Paige was talking about so he climbed into his car like she suggested. They started driving in silence.

"I'm trusting that you're going to tell your dad everything when you get home" Nathan said glancing at his niece. Paige didn't answer "I will be ringing your dad in the morning anyway so either you can tell him or I will" He warned

A few minutes later Nathan pulled up outside Lucas and Peyton's house. The downstairs light was still on so Paige knew her dad was waiting up for her. She got out of the car and turned to her uncle.

"Thanks for the ride, I'm sorry uncle Nathan" she said holding her head in shame

"I'll see you soon Paige" He answered too angry to look at his niece

Paige walked up to the front door. She took a deep breath and walked into her house. As she expected her dad was sitting by the kitchen table waiting for her.

"Where have you been! And why didn't you answer your phone!" He said angrily

"Sorry dad, I, I lost track of time" Paige answered trying not to look at her dad

Lucas had been waiting up for Paige for almost an hour. He was tired and didn't have the energy to argue with his daughter.

"You know what it's late and I'm tired, we'll talk about this tomorrow. Get some sleep" He snapped and went upstairs.

Paige had expected her dad to demand she told him why she was late but she was glad she had some more time to get her story straight before Nathan rang her Lucas tomorrow morning.

**Scott house**

It's 8am and Jamie is lying face down in his bed buried under his pillows. He wakes up to the sound of his bedroom door opening.

"Daddy says it's time to get up"

"Go away Lydia!"

"but dad said it's time to get up"

Jamie rolled over to face her. Lydia was standing with her hands on her hips. Jamie knew she wasn't going to leave until he agreed to get up.

"Fine im getting up" he said grumpily

Lydia smiles and turned away skipping down the hall clearly pleased with herself. Jamie counted to three in his head and then heaved himself out of bed and grabbed the nearest set of clothes. He then reluctantly walked down stairs where his parents and sister were eating breakfast.

"ahh nice of you to join us!" Nathan shouted

"Shhhh dad! Inside voice please! My head is killing me"

"here take these" he said throwing a pack of aspirin at me "and hurry up and eat breakfast your coming to work with me"

"what? Can't I just stay here with mom and Lyd?"

"No you can't" Haley replied from the dining table.

"Why?"

"because we said so" Nathan snapped "now eat"

"mommy is Jamie in trouble?" Lydia whispered to Haley

"yes he is, big trouble" she replied whilst giving Jamie a stern look. She got up and put her bowl in the sink. "we will discuss your little escapade last night when you and your father get back" she warned Jamie.

"but mom it wasn't my fault" Jamie protested

"Not now James" Jamie knew his mom was angry she never called him James unless he was in serious trouble.

"Lets get a move on, Jamie go and wait for me in the car" Nathan ordered

Jamie reluctantly did as he was told.

"What are we going to do with him?" Haley asked her husband

"I don't know but I tell you one thing he will never think about getting drunk again after I'm done with him"

"Just….don't be too hard on him honey and try not to kill him"

Nathan smiled "I won't, don't worry he will still be breathing when we get back" he joked and kissed Haley and Lydia goodbye.

**Tree Hill high gym**

"Right guys thank you, I'll see you all next week"

Nathan spent Saturday mornings coaching under 15's basketball. Jamie had spent the hour sitting on a bench watching his father. Once all the kids had left the gym Nathan picked up and basketball and passed it to his son.

"Now it your turn" Nathan said gesturing his son to join him on the court.

"What? You're kiddin me right?" Jamie answered in disbelief. He couldn't believe his dad was trying to make him train when he felt like he was on his death bed.

"Oh I'm dead serious son"

"No way I'm not training today and you can't make me!" Jamie snapped

"You wanna bet? Every minute you spend fighting me on this that's another 10 press up's your gonna do" Nathan challenged.

Jamie stood up and walked towards his father "This is a load of crap, I can't believe you're going to make me train hung over!" Jamie accused throwing the basketball back at his dad.

"Watch your language young man, and it's not my fault you decided to go out last night and get drunk and stay out all night" Nathan snapped looking down at his son. "Suicides!" He ordered.

Jamie lifted his head and looked at his dad's un amused face.

"I hate you" He said bitterly

"I can live with that" Nathan shot back.

**Sawyer-Scott house **

"Paige Davis- Scott!"

Paige and sawyer jumped at the sounds of their dad's voice.

"Get your ass down stairs right now!" Lucas yelled

"That does not sound good he sounds seriously mad!" Sawyer pointed out

"Paige!"

Paige cautiously made her way down stairs whilst thinking about how she was going to get herself out of this one. She walked into the living room where she was surprised to see Peyton, Brook and Lucas.

"I just got off the phone with aunt Haley" Lucas began. Madison knew where this was heading and she was dreading it.

"She filled me in on the events of last night" he went on as Madison stood nervously across the room from her parents avoiding their gaze.

"Lying about where you were going, Drinking, Missing curfew what on earth were you thinking?" he demanded.

"Paige!" Brook interrupted "look at your father when he's talking to you!" Paige reluctantly lifted her head and met her dad's gaze. She had never seen him look so angry and disappointed before.

"Why did you lie to me about where you were going?" Lucas questioned trying to keep calm

"Because I knew you wouldn't let me go if I told the truth" Paige replied

"And where did you go?"

"I'm not an idiot dad I know aunt Haley already told you" Paige snapped

"excuse me? Don't you dare take that tone with me young lady" Lucas said clearly annoyed by his daughters lack of respect.

"Then don't ask stupid questions" she mumbled

"Watch it Paige" Brook warned "you are on thin ice here"

"You know what you and dad are such hypocrites!" Paige began to yell "You're standing here yelling at me for-

"The only person yelling here is you" Lucas interrupted

"You have no right to be angry at me! You both did worse at my age, you used to go to parties all the time and get drunk and mum was the school slut! I mean I'm proof of that aren't I? I was just a drunken mistake!"

"HEY! Apologise to your mother right now!" Lucas shouted stepping closer to his daughter, he had never seen her act like this before.

"NO!" she replied and turned, making a run for her room.

"Paige Davis-Scott don't you dare walk away from us! Get back here!" Lucas screamed

Paige ran into her room and slammed her door shut, hard enough to make the room shake. She dived onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow. She just wanted to fly somewhere far away from her dad's house and her parents. She knew she shouldn't have shouted the things she did but she was just so mad at her parents she couldn't understand how they could criticise her for something they probably used to do as well.

Brook, Peyton and Lucas sat in the living room shocked by Paige's reaction. Paige was like any other teenager and she had got into arguments with her parents before but Lucas had never seen her act so disrespectfully towards Brook before.

" I'm going to go and make sure Sawyer is ok" Peyton said getting up from the couch. "Just give her some space she will come around you know she didn't mean what she said" she added reassuring Brook. She walked out of the room leaving Lucas and Brook alone.

"I'm so sorry Lucas, I don't know what's gotten into her she has never acted like that before." Brook said still in disbelief that her daughter had called her a slut.

"It's not your fault, I should have been keeping a better eye on her" Lucas said holding his head in his hands.

"This would have happened whether she was with me or with you" Brook reassured "Luke what are we going to do?"

"I don't know" he admitted

**Tree Hill high gym**

"20 more press up's Jamie, 19, 18" Nathan said counting down

Jamie stopped and lay flat on the floor panting

"Dad….. I can't do… anymore you're… gonna…. kill me!" Jamie said in between breaths

"No unfortunately I promised your mother I wouldn't do that" Nathan replied "Bet getting drunk last night isn't looking like such a good idea now is it James"

"No it's not" Jamie agreed. He knew his dad was trying to make a point by forcing him to train hung over.

"Sit up" Nathan demanded.

Jamie sat up and took a seat next to his dad

"Do you realise how stupid you were to get drunk. See how it can affect your basketball, stop you from being able to play properly? Not to mention it's illegal for you to be drinking at 16!" Nathan lectured.

"I know dad I'm sorry I wasn't thinking" Jamie said lowering his eyes to the floor.

"Well you can save the explanation for your mom"

"Is she really mad?" Jamie asked already knowing the answer

"Yeah mate she is and so am I" he said turning to look his son in the face "You think I was hard on you today? Wait till you get home" Nathan said smiling.

"Great….can't wait" Jamie answered sarcastically.

**To be continued…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys thanks for all the reviews and great feedback! Here's chapter 2 of my story, hope you like it **

**Scott house**

It had been a week since Paige and Jamie got caught sneaking out to the party and today was Lydia's 9th birthday. The Scott house was busy preparing for her birthday party and Jamie was outside helping Nathan hang up decorations.

" So how long do I have to stay at this party for?" Jamie said hoping his dad would say he didn't have to go at all, the last thing he felt like doing today was spending the day surrounded by children hyped up on sugar.

"The whole thing" Nathan said, a smile spreading across his face.

"aw come on dad! Really? Can't I just slip out after an hour or so?" He pleaded

"Nope, sorry mate but you're stuck here and anyway you are still grounded if I remember correctly"

"Actually that grounding ends today, so I was hoping I could go to the river court for a while I haven't been there in over a week! And we have the first game of the season coming up next week" Jamie said trying to butter up his dad.

"Well you will have to take that up with your mom but I'm pretty sure she's gonna say you have to stay. But it won't be so bad, Paige is coming" Nathan said trying to cheer up his son

"Yeah I guess, whatever"

**Baker house**

"Paige!" Brook called "We're all waiting for you, hurry up please"

"Alright jeez I'm coming!" Paige said emerging from her room

"Oh no absolutely not" Julian said, taking one look at his step daughter

"What? Is there something on my skirt" Paige asked confused

"There's not enough of that skirt!" Julian pointed out

Brook and Paige laughed at his fatherly reaction

"Look daddy number 2, I know you and mom are kinda old now but we don't live in the dark ages anymore all the girls wear skirts like this" Paige said twirling around "It's fashionable"

"Hey! Your mother and I are not that old, and I used to be hip back in the day too you know, didn't I Brook?"

"Yeah of course honey" Brook said shaking her head at Paige from behind Julian's back "Anyway Paige is right shorts skirts are fashionable and there's nothing we can do about it now let's go we're already late!" Brook said grabbing the car keys off the counter. "Where are the boys?"

"Waiting in the car" Julian said following Brook and Paige out the front door

**Scott house**

"Uncle Lucas!" Lydia said running to give her uncle a hug

"Hey Lyd, happy birthday baby" Lucas said squeezing his niece tightly

"Hey man" Nathan said entering the kitchen "Hey Sawyer"

"Hey uncle Nathan" Sawyer said making her way into the garden

"Your little girl is growing up fast" Lucas said patting his brother's shoulder

"I know scary isn't it, soon she will be a teenager" Nathan said wincing at the thought of his little angel becoming a teenager.

"Well lucky for you, you still got a few years till that happens"

"Yeah, where's Peyton?"

"She's outside helping Haley set up the stage for later" Lucas said pointing to Peyton and Haley

"Right well as we're the men of the family maybe we should go help them"

"Yeah I suppose we should" Lucas said laughing at the sight of his girlfriend attempting to set up a stage.

It was a couple hours later, the party was still going on in the back yard. Jamie and Paige were sitting in Jamie's tree house where they used to play when they were little.

"So have you spoken to Amy recently?" Jamie asked Paige

"um yeah I have, why?"

"Well I was just wondering" Jamie said looking down into his lap "has she mentioned me at all?"

"Jamie, Amy is my best friend I can't tell you what she says about you, it's the unwritten girl code"

"So she has mentioned me?" Jamie said as his face lit up

"No comment"

"You know Chuck talks about you all the time" Jamie said

"Really? What does he say?" Paige said excitedly

"What does Amy say about me?" Jamie said attempting to blackmail his cousin

"Nice try, but I'm not telling" she said nudging Jamie

"So what do you think?" Brook asked Peyton and Haley

"I don't know, I mean it's a great opportunity for Julian but I can't imagine you moving away and not seeing you every day" Peyton said

"I know, honestly I can't imagine living anywhere else but tree hill. This is home and it's our kids home" Book said watching her sons playing basketball with Julian, Lucas and Nathan

"Have you told them yet?" Haley asked

"No, we wanted to wait there's no point upsetting them if we're not definitely moving yet"

"Do you think they will be upset?" Peyton asked

"I don't know about the boys but I'm pretty sure Paige will put up a fight" Brook said looking up at Paige and Jamie. She hated the thought of taking Paige away from her family and friends and her home.

Sawyer and Lydia were inside counting Lydia's presents

"Wow Lyd there's like 100 presents here!" Sawyer said stacking them up

"I know I can't wait to open them all!"

"You're missing one"

Lydia and Sawyer both turned around to see Dan standing by the front door holding a present wrapped in pink paper.

"Grandpa Dan!" Lydia said excitedly running to give him a hug "you came!"

"Of course I did, you didn't think I'd miss you birthday did you?" he said "don't I get a hug from my other favourite granddaughter?" Dan said facing Sawyer

"Of course! I missed you grandpa" Sawyer said falling into Dan's arms

"Lydia? Where are you honey it's time to cut the-

"Dan?" Haley stood shocked

"Hi Haley, I just came to wish Lydia a happy birthday" Dan said placing Lydia's present on the pile

"Lydia baby can you and Sawyer go and get your daddy I need his help with the cake" Haley said to her daughter

"ok mommy" she said skipping out the door with Sawyer

"Shes growing up fast" Dan said

"What are you doing here Dan? You shouldn't be here" Haley said walking towards Dan

"I just wanted to see my grandchildren"

"Well you lost that privilege a long time ago, I think you should leave"

"Dan?" Nathan and Lucas said at the same time as they stepped into the house

"You have no right showing up here like this!" Nathan shouted

"I just wanted to see Lydia"

"I don't care what you wanted, you don't belong here" Nathan said sternly

"Nathans right Dan, just leave" Lucas said inching closer to Dan

Dan surrendered his hands "Ok I'll go" he said and turned towards the door

"Grandpa?" Paige said entering the house with Jamie

Haley, Lucas and Nathan watched as Paige and Jamie stood facing their Grandfather. It had been three years since they had seen him and the last time Dan was in town Jamie had said he wanted nothing to do with him.

"Hey Sweetie" Dan said giving Paige a smile

Jamie stood stiff beside Paige. "What is he doing here?" Jamie said looking at his parents

"Jamie!" Paige said annoyed at her cousins attitude

"It's ok Paige, I was just leaving. I shouldn't have come I'm sorry" Dan said

"No you shouldn't have" Jamie replied clenching his fists. Haley was rubbing his arm in an attempt to calm him down.

"I'm sorry" Dan said and with that he walked out the door

"What is your problem!" Paige screamed at Jamie "You didn't have to be such a dick, he's still our grandfather no matter what he's done!"

"Paige" Lucas warned

"How can you say that!" Jamie shouted back "he's a murderer Paige"

"Ok sweetie calm down" Haley intervened "I know it was a shock for both of you to see him again but-

"Dam right it was a shock" Nathan said "but that's Dan for you"

"What the hell was he even doing here?" Lucas said

"Maybe he just wanted to see his family!" Paige said defending her grandfather "he's still out family you know, you all seem to forget that"

"Paige honey- Lucas began but was interrupted by Jamie

"And you seem to forget what he's done to this family! I can't believe your defending him!" Jamie shouted

"Jamie! Calm down" Nathan warned "none of us are thrilled he showed up like he did ok so control that attitude"

"Apparently Paige is over joyed that he showed up" Jamie said walking towards her

"You jerk!" she said shoving him out the way and making a break for the front door. Her eyes were filling with tears as she ran across the road towards the beach. The moment her feet hit the sand her legs collapsed from under her and she sat tears streaming down her face.

**The beach**

Paige was sitting with her arms wrapped around her legs staring at the sea. There was something she loved about the sound of the tides breaking. She had stopped crying and was thinking about when she was younger and her grandpa would take her and Jamie swimming in the sea. That was before they found out what Dan had done to Keith. Paige sat on the beach wishing she could go back in time before things with Dan got so complicated. She knew that he was a murderer and she knew that what he did was unforgivable but she also knew that he was her grandpa and she loved him not matter what. But why couldn't anyone else understand that?

"You mind if I sit?"

Paige turned around to see her step dad Julian standing beside her.

"Sure"

"Your mom and dad were getting worried about you kiddo, we all were" He said taking a seat beside her

"I know. I'm sorry I just needed some space"

"Yeah, your dad told us what happened with Dan and Jamie. You know Jamie didn't mean everything he said he was just upset and in shock"

"I'm pretty sure he meant what he said" Paige said pulling hers legs closer to her body. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course honey you can ask me anything" Julian said

"Do you think people can change?" Paige said looking at Julian

Julian took a deep breath and thought about his answer for a second "Yeah I do, when I was younger I never got on with my dad, he was always busy and never had time for me." Julian said "But I think he's changed, now he calls on my birthday and Christmas and he comes for visits and he makes an effort to get to know you and Davis and Jude. Is this about Dan?"

Paige nodded "I know that he's done horrible things and I hate him for taking Keith away from us, but sometimes… I miss him" she said looking down at the sand

"Paige, look at me"

Paige lifted her head and looked at Julian

"You have every right to miss him, no matter what he's done he is still your grandpa and he always will be. Don't feel bad for loving him" Julian said looking into Paige's eyes "You're an amazing kid you know that? And you have a huge heart. Don't worry about Jamie he will come around eventually"

"It's not just Jamie, everyone hates Dan and I don't want them to hate me for loving him" Paige whispered

"Hey, baby girl" Julian said lifting Paige's chin so she met his gaze "No one hates you I promise you that, your dad and mom and me we will always love you" Julian said putting his arm around her

"I know" Paige said resting her head on his shoulder "Thanks Julian"

"Any time, I'm always here" He said kissing the top of her head "I love you"

"Love you too Julian"


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter of my story guys, sorry it's taken a while to put up I've been busy with exams! But anyway enjoy!**

**Baker house **

"Ok, boys here are your lunches" Brook said handing her sons their brown paper bags

"Thanks mom" Davis said stuffing his lunch into his school bag

Julian was franticly running around the house gathering up all the paperwork he needed for his meeting. "Babe have you seen my keys?" Julian asked Brook whilst turning the house upside down in an attempt to find them.

"Yep, right here" she said waving the keys in front of him

"Great thanks" He said taking the keys from her

"Julian, relax you're prepared for this meeting and you're gonna do great, I know it" Brook said straightening Julian's tie and giving him a light kiss on the lips

"Yeah I hope so" Juliann replied "Come on boys let's get a move on"

"Ok, bye mom" Davis said following Julian out the door

"Bye honey have a good day, bye Jude"

"See ya mom"

"Paige? You almost ready? Uncle Nathan will be here soon" Brook said pouring her daughter a cup of coffee

"Can't you take me to school?" Paige asked taking the coffee from her mom's hand

"Honey, you're going to have to talk to Jamie some time, you can't avoid him for ever"

"Yeah I can" Paige replied

"Paige" Brook said "come on he's your cousin"

Paige rolled her eyes "Ok well maybe I can't ignore him forever, but I really don't want to talk to him just yet. Please mom can't you drop me at school on the way to the studio?" Paige said giving her mom the puppy dog eyes.

Brook looked at her daughter and admitted defeat "Ok fine, but we have to leave now"

"I'll get my books" Paige said smiling

**Tree Hill high**

Paige was putting her books in her locker and talking to Amy about the first basketball game of the season.

"So I was thinking we should go through the routine tonight at cheer practice because I swear Rebecca is still off on her timing and we have to get it perfect" Amy said "The game is tomorrow night!"

"You're such the perfectionist Amy" Paige said laughing

"Yes I am, and you love me for it" Amy replied "I gotta go hand in an assignment, I'll see you at lunch"

"Ok" Paige tuning towards her locker. She took out her Biology notes and shut the door to her locker to find Jamie standing next to her

"Hey" Jamie said leaning against the lockers "missed you this morning"

"Yeah I got a lift with my mom" Paige said awkwardly "I gotta get to class" she said turning away from Jamie but Jamie grabbed her arm to stop her

"No wait" he said "I hate this, I hate fighting with you"

"We're not fighting" Paige corrected

"Well whatever we're doing I don't like it. I'm sorry about what happened with-

Jamie took a deep breath "Dan, I shouldn't have shouted at you like that"

"I'm sorry too" Paige said "I don't like fighting with you either"

"Thought we weren't fighting" Jamie said mimicking Paige

Paige laughed "So you ready for the game tomorrow?"

"Of course" Jamie said, almost offended that Paige even had to ask him that question "Have you got cheer practice after school?"

"Yeah, Amy is making us go through the routine for like the hundredth time. She wants to make sure it's perfect" Paige replied

"Sounds like Amy"

"Hey Jamie!" Chuck called from across the hall

"I gotta go, but do you want a ride home after practise?" Jamie said

"Yeah sure"

"Ok, see you later" Jamie said walking up the hall to join Chuck and some other guys on the team

**Red bedroom record studio**

Haley and Peyton were sitting in Peyton's office discussing Haley's next record

"Good morning" Brook said entering the office "I come baring gifts" she said holding coffee and muffins

"God bless you" Haley said taking the coffee from Brook

Brook took a seat next to Haley and starting staring at her phone. Haley and Peyton looked at each other confused.

"Since when are you one of those people who are always glued to their phones?" Peyton said

"Oh sorry" Brook said breaking eye contact with her phone "Julian had a meeting this morning about the job in LA, it should be over by now and he said he would call me"

"I'm sure he will when he gets the chance" Haley reassured her "what was the meeting about?"

"They were going to finalise the details. Like when we would have to move and how much he will be paid"

"So your definitely going?" Peyton asked

"Looks like it yeah, It's an amazing opportunity for Julian" Brook said "We're telling the kids tonight"

Brook was dreading that part, she knew that Jude and Davis wouldn't be happy about moving but she also knew that they would settle into their new life in LA quickly. Paige on the other hand was going to be more difficult to convince. Brook was certain that Paige was going to hate leaving Tree hill. Her life was here, her friends were here and her family was here.

**Tree Hill high**

Paige was waiting for Jamie and Nathan by the entrance to the gym. She had just finished cheer practise and was sitting on a bench near the parking lot listening to her iPod. She was daydreaming when she felt someone sit next to her.

"Hey" Chuck said, flashing her a charming smile

Paige took her earphones out "Hey" she replied "basketball practise finished?"

"Yep, are you waiting for Jamie and Coach Scott?" he asked

"Yeah"

"I saw you during cheer practise today, you looked good out there" Chuck said

"Thanks, you didn't look so bad yourself on the basketball court"

Chuck look down at his hands, he was twiddling them nervously

"Paige I was wondering" he paused "do you maybe want to go to a movie some time or something….with me"

Paige sat shocked, she couldn't believe Chuck had finally asked her out!

"Yeah sure I'd love that" she replied

A smile spread across his face "Cool" he said slightly blushing "You look hot by the way, that cheer leaders outfit suits you"

Before Paige could reply Jamie and Nathan came out the gym and started walking towards her and chuck.

"I should go, I'll call you" Paige said standing up and walking towards her uncle and cousin

"I'll be waiting" Chuck said

"Hey Uncle Nathan"

"Hey sweetie, you ready to go?" Nathan asked

Paige nodded "yep"

"What was that about?" Jamie said looking at Chuck

"Nothing, we were just talking" Paige said smiling to herself

**Baker house**

Julian, Davis, Jude and brook were sitting around the dinner table.

"Hey guys" Paige said walking through the front door

"Hey honey, you're just in time for dinner" Brook said

"Oh good I'm starving!" Paige replied taking a seat in between Julian and Davis

"Dad, why do you look so serious" Jude said frowning "you got your mad face on"

Jude looked at Davis "I didn't do it!" he shouted

"Didn't do what?" Brook asked confused

"Whatever one of us did that has got dad mad"

Julian laughed "No one's done anything" he paused "Well not that I know of" he said looking around the table at his children.

"Your dad's not mad" Brook said "We actually have something we want to tell you guys" she said taking hold of Julian's hand

"Sounds serious" Paige said "What's going on?"

All three kids looked at their parents

"Ok well" Julian began "as you all know I had a meeting this morning and I thought that you would all like to know it went well…really well actually" Julian said smiling

"ok….." Jude said

"Well the meeting was with a film company and they offered me a job"

"That's great Julian!" Paige said

"but you already have a job" Davis said confused

"I know but this job is a lot better than my job now and it pays a lot more" Julian said "There's only one catch"

Julian looked at Brook who gave him and encouraging smile and squeezed him and lightly. Julian took a deep breath and looked at his children

"The job is in LA" he said cautiously

"As in Los Angeles?" Davis asked

"Yeah" Brook replied "We're moving"

Paige sunk into her chair speechless

"Moving!" Davis exclaimed

"I don't want to move! I won't!" Jude shouted

"Look your mother and I know this is a shock, but we really think that this move is gonna be good for us" Julian said

"How can moving us to another city away from our friends be good!" Davis said "It's not fair"

"You will make new friends honey" Brook said

"Paige" Julian said turning to face her "you haven't said anything, what are you thinking?"

Paige looked at her parents "When? When do they want you to move?" she whispered

"In a couple months, which means you guys can finish up the school year here in Tree hill" Julian said trying to lighten the mood in the room

"This sucks! I hate you both" Jude said going to his room and slamming the door

"I'll go" Julian said to Brook heading towards the boys bedroom

Davis got up and followed his dad. Brook sat across from Paige looking at her daughter who was still sat speechless.

"Sweetie?" Brook said "Talk to me, how do you feel about this?"

Paige looked at her mom and answered honestly "I don't know"

"I know it's all a bit sudden"

"Yeah you can say that again" Paige said "I'll be back later" she said getting up from the table

"Wait, where are you going?" Brook said "I think we should talk about this"

"I can't mom, I just need some time. Don't wait up ok" Paige said walking out the front door

Brook stood in the kitchen alone not sure what to think of Paige's reaction. She had expected her daughter to start shouting and refusing to leave but she didn't instead she had just sat there, in silence.

**River court**

Jamie was at the river court shooting some hoops

"Your jump shot has got better"

Jamie turned around to see Dan standing behind him

"What are you doing here" he replied making another shot

"I just wanted to say good bye, I'm leaving town again" Dan said digging his hands in his pockets

Jamie turned around to face him "and what you want a hug good bye grandpa?"

"Just wanted to see you one last time before I left" Dan said "and I wanted to say I'm sorry"

"You know what, that's really getting old" Jamie said, starting to get agitated

"I know, look I know you hate me Jamie and you have every right" Dan said looking into Jamie's eyes "but I'm your grandpa and I will always love you. I won't bother you anymore I just wanted you to know that" Dan picked up the basketball and threw it to Jamie "Bye Jamie" He said and started to walk away

"I don't hate you" Jamie said. Dan stopped and turned around to look at his grandson "I just can't trust you"

**Sawyer-Scott house**

Lucas and Sawyer were sitting at the breakfast table. Paige came down from her room

"Morning honey" Lucas said pouring Paige a glass of orange juice

"Morning" Paige replied half heartedly

"I spoke to your mom last night, I let her know you were staying the night here" Lucas said

"Thanks, was she mad?"

"No she was just worried you didn't call" Lucas said "I know your upset about the idea of moving to LA but I think you should call her Paige"

"I will, after school" Paige replied

"Paige" Lucas said

"Dad I promise I'll talk to her after school ok?" she replied slinging her bag over her shoulder

"Ok, are you feeling alright?" Lucas asked "You look a little pale"

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired"

"Ok, I'll give you a lift to school. Sawyer you ready to go?" He said looking at his youngest daughter

"Yep" She replied

**Tree Hill high**

It was the raven's first game of the season. Nathan was in the boy's locker room giving the team a pep talk. People were starting to arrive and take their seats in the gym. The cheerleaders were in the girl's locker room getting ready.

Amy was painting an R on Paige's cheek when Paige's phone started to ring. She looked at the screen

"Amy I gotta get this sorry it's my mom" Paige said getting up and leaving the locker room

"Hey mom"

"Hey baby, I've been trying to get hold of you all day" Brook said

"Yeah sorry it's been a crazy day"

"It's ok look honey I'm still at the studio with Peyton, our meeting is running late so I'm gonna miss the beginning of the game" Brook said apologetically "but Julian and you dad will be there" Brook said, Paige didn't say anything "I know it's the first game of the season and I really want to see your cheer but I just can't get away"

"Its ok mom, you've seen me cheer a hundred times" Paige said

"Well how about I take you out for ice cream after and we can talk" Brook suggested "Or are you too cool to hang out with your mom?" Brook joked

Paige giggled. "Ice cream sound great mom"

"Ok well have a good game, I'll see you later"

"Ok bye" Paige said, hanging up the phone.

Amy came out the locker room "Paige come on! It' almost time" she said and disappeared inside the locker room again.

Paige started walking towards the locker room, when someone grabbed her arm. She turned around to see chuck standing in front of her.

"Hey" she said smiling "You ready for the game?"

"Yeah" he said "We're definitely going to kick off the season with a win"

"Well let's make sure" Paige replied leaning in and kissing Chuck

When Paige pulled away Chuck stood speechless

"A good luck kiss" She said and skipped off to the locker room

Chuck stood smiling thinking about how much he wanted to kiss her again.

**Tree hill high gym**

"Right boys, I want you to remember the game plan and play your best" Nathan said to the team "This is the first game of the season so let's kick off with a win!"

"Yeah!" they all shouted in agreement

"Ravens on 3" Jamie shouting putting is hand in the centre of the circle

"1,2,3 RAVENS!"

The ravens took their seats on the benches whilst the cheerleaders performed their routine. The gym was packed full of students, teachers and parents there to support the ravens.

Jamie noticed that Paige was out of time and looking pale

"Dad" he turned to Nathan "Paige doesn't look so good"

Nathan looked at his niece. She seemed unfocused and lacking the spark she normally had. Usually when she cheered she was energetic but today she seemed off, something was definitely wrong.

Paige was trying to keep up with the steps, but she felt drowsy. Her chest was starting to hurt and she couldn't catch her breath. Then she stopped, staring at the crowd in front of her and her legs collapsed from underneath her, she felt her body hit the ground and heard the sound of panic around her but she couldn't move, she just lay there limp.

Nathan saw Paige collapse and ran to her rescue.

"Paige" he said shaking her "someone dial 911!"

"Oh my god paige? Paige wake up! Dad what's wrong with her!" Jamie asked panicking

Lucas and Julian ran onto the court

"Nathan, is she breathing?" Lucas said kneeling beside his daughter

"Yeah she is, but it's shallow we need an ambulance now" Nathan replied

"It's on its way" Julian said hanging up his phone

"Paige? Honey can you hear me?" Lucas said "We need to keep her warm"

Paige didn't move, she just lay there. Her eyes were shut, she had lost all the colour in her face. And then she stopped breathing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Sorry it's a shorter chapter, I've been very busy but hopefully I will have the next chapter uploaded soon**

**Tree Hill hospital**

Brook, Julian, Peyton and Lucas were sitting in the waiting room of Tree Hill hospital anxiously awaiting news about Paige. When she collapsed on the court and stopped breathing Julian had started performing CPR straight away until the paramedics arrived and took over. But they hadn't heard any news since.

"I should have known something was wrong this morning" Lucas said holding his head in his hands

"This is no one's fault Luke" Julian said taking a seat beside him

"Excuse me are you Paige Davis Scott's parents?" A doctor said

"Yes!" Brook said jumping up "How is she? Will she be ok?"

"I'm afraid your daughter suffered a minor heart attack" The doctor said sympathetically

Brook and Lucas stood shocked

"We were able to stabilize her and restart her heart" He said "However we are having trouble identifying the cause of the heart failure, are there any heart conditions that run in your family?"

"Yes" Lucas replied "I have HCM and so does Paige's grandfather"

"Do you think it could be HCM?" Brook asked

"It's possible yes, given the family history Paige is at risk of developing HCM and it would explain her symptoms" The doctor said "I'm going to run some tests, I assure you will we get to the bottom of this"

"Thank you doctor" Brook said "Can we see her?"

"Yes you can, she's unconscious at the moment and unfortunately I can't say when she will regain consciousness. But the good news is she is stable so we just have to hope for the best" he said looking at Brook "She was very lucky, if Julian hadn't performed CPR she may not have made it" Brook winced at the thought of that "I will organise those tests and hopefully I will have some more information for you later"

Brook nodded "Thank you"

**Scott house**

When Paige had collapsed on the court and was rushed to hospital Nathan and Haley took all the kids back to their house whilst Brook, Peyton Julian and Lucas waited for news at the hospital. Lydia, Sawyer, Davis and Jude were sitting on the couch watching TV. Haley and Nathan were in the kitchen making some snacks and anxiously waiting for a call from Lucas that would hopefully say that Paige was going to be alright.

"I can't even imagine how Brook and Lucas must be feeling" Haley said "I mean if that was one of our kids" She stopped, unable to even finish the sentence

"Everything's going to be ok" Nathan said embracing his wife "Paige is a Scott and Scott's are tough, she's going to get through this I know she will"

"I know, we have to think positive and stay strong. Especially for the kids" Haley said looking over at Jamie. He hadn't said a word since they got back to the house he was just sitting at the kitchen table staring blankly at the wall in front of him. He couldn't get the image of Paige's limp and lifeless body out of his head. Tears started to steam down his face.

"Oh baby" Haley said pulling Jamie into a hug "She's going to be alright"

"What if she's not mom?" Jamie replied, fighting back tears "She wasn't breathing! what if she die-

Haley cut him off before he could finish his sentence "She won't, we have to believe that Jamie"

Jamie nodded and rested his head against Haley's shoulder

**Tree Hill hospital**

Brook was sitting next to Paige's bed, she couldn't take her eyes off her beautiful daughter. She looked so peaceful. Her eyes were shut tight and her hair fell perfectly around her face. Julian had gone to find coffee and Lucas was calling Haley and Nathan to tell them that Paige was stable. Brook pulled her chair closer and took hold of Paige's hand

"Hey baby" She said "You gave us all a scare, but the doctor says you're going to be ok" she said stroking Paige's hand "I just need you to wake up for me honey so I can see that you're really ok"

Paige lay there, still sleeping. Her breathing was slow and steady and the only noise in the room was the sound of the monitors that Paige was connected too.

Peyton walked into the room and sat beside Brook, she didn't say anything she just wrapped her arms around her best friend and held her while she cried.

Julian was walking back to Paige's room with coffee when he saw Lucas sitting on the floor outside her room.

"Luke?"

"This is all my fault" Lucas said looking up at Julian

Julian took a seat beside him on the floor "Mate this is not your fault, how were you supposed to know your daughter was going to collapse and suffer a heart attack?"

"I should have got her tested, for HCM. I knew there was a chance she might have it, I should have got her tested" He said leaning his head against the wall

Julian took a deep breath "So the doctor confirmed HCM then?"

Lucas nodded "I don't want this life for her Julian, I don't want her to have to be careful or take medication for the rest of her life it's not how her life should be, it's not fair"

"I know" Julian said "but right now she needs you, she's going to need your help Luke and your support, Brook needs you too"

"I can't, I can't go in there Julian. She looks so helpless"

"You have to go in there, you need to be there when she wakes up. Forget everything else just be there for her" Julian said standing up and stretching out his hand to help Lucas up. Lucas took Julian's hand and stood up. He took a deep breath and walked into Paige's room, Julian was right she needed him now more than ever.

**Scott house **

It was 12:04, The younger kids were all asleep. Peyton and Julian were sitting in the kitchen with Nathan and Haley.

"I can't believe she has HCM" Haley said "Poor Paige"

"I know, Lucas and Brook are pretty shocked" Peyton answered "Thank you for watching the kids today guys" she said to Nathan and Haley

"Of course" Haley replied

Jamie came into the kitchen

"Hey buddy, thought you were sleeping" Nathan said

"I can't sleep" He replied "Is there any more news?" He asked facing Julian

"No afraid not, we're just waiting for her to regain consciousness now, but it could be a while" Julian replied "I just came to check on the boys, I'm going back to the hospital in a minute do you want to come? I'm sure it would be good for Paige to hear your voice" he said to Jamie

"Can I go?" He asked his parents

"Of course baby" Haley replied

"I'll just go get changed" Jamie replied

"Thanks Julian, he's been wanting to see her all day" Haley said

"No problem, I know she would want him there"

**Tree hill hospital**

Jamie walked into the Paige's room. She was still unconscious but she looked so peaceful. Brook was sitting next to her bed, she hadn't been able to sleep all night.

"Hey aunt Brook" Jamie whispered

"Hey buddy" Brook replied giving him a gentle smile

Jamie sat on the other side of Paige and took her hand in his.

"Babe, why don't we go and get some coffee and something to eat, you haven't eaten all day" Julian said to Brook "Jamie will call us if anything changes"

"Ok, we'll be right back Jamie, uncle Lucas is outside on the phone to aunt Peyton if you need anything" Brook said

Jamie nodded and waited for them to leave the room

"Hey Paige, it's me" Jamie said, he felt stupid talking to her whilst she was unconscious but he hoped that she could hear him. "You're really gonna hate the hospital robe they've put you in" he laughed "Chuck's been calling me all day asking how you are, I knew that something was going on between you two. He's pretty worried about you, we all are" he said "your mom's taking it the worst tho, she hasn't left your side all night and I just saw your dad he's not looking so good either" Jamie took a deep breath "wake up soon Paige we need you"

**Sawyer-Scott house **

Peyton had collected Sawyer from Haley and Nathans house and they were now lying in bed together. Sawyer was curled up against Peyton.

"mom? Is Paige going to be alright?" Sawyer asked

"Of course honey" Peyton replied stroking her daughter's hair

Lucas had called to say that there was no change in Paige's condition and he was spending the night at the hospital. So when Peyton got home with Sawyer she let Sawyer climb into bed with her and now as she lay there embracing her daughter she thought about how horrible it must have been for Lucas to watch his daughter collapse and stop breathing. She had the image of Paige in her head, lying helpless in the hospital bed and hoped that Sawyer would never have to go through that.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Sawyer "Can I go and see her tomorrow?"

"I think she would like that" Peyton replied

"We can make her a get well soon card and buy her flowers!" Sawyer said smiling "We can get lilies, Paige loves lilies"

"I think that sounds like a lovely idea" Peyton said kissing the top of Sawyer's head

**Tree Hill hospital**

It was 4am, Julian was at home with the boys whilst Brook and Lucas decided to stay the night with Paige at the hospital. They were both sitting in Paige's room.

"I remember coming to visit you in the hospital after you had a heart attack" Brook said to Lucas "Your mom was so worried. You looked so helpless just like Paige does" she averted her eyes to Paige "I hoped I would never have to go through what your mom did, I hoped I would never have to watch my child suffer like this"

"I'm so sorry Brook" Lucas said looking down into his lap "I'm so sorry she has to live with this, I always hoped none of my children would have HCM"

"I know" Brook replied "I just need her to wake up" she said, a tear falling down her cheek.

Lucas stood up and walked over to where Brook was sat. He wrapped his arms around her "She will, I promise" he whispered


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Thanks for all the great reviews!**

**Scott house**

"Jamie come on hurry up, you're going to be late!" Haley shouted up the stairs to her son

Haley was running late, she had hardly any sleep the night before and consequently slept through her alarm. Now she was frantically trying to get Lydia ready for school whilst trying to motivate Jamie to get out of bed.

"Mom do I have to go to school?" Jamie said, walking into the kitchen

"Yes you do" Haley replied whilst packing Lydia's lunch "We let you miss school yesterday Jamie, one day is enough"

"But I want to go to the hospital"

"I know, and you can go after school, Paige has got uncle Lucas and aunt Brook there with her"

"But I want to be there when she wakes up mom please" Jamie pleaded

"Honey, no one knows when she's going to wake up, and you need to carry on with your life as normal. I know it's hard but I can't let you skip anymore school I'm sorry I don't want you falling behind" Haley said clearly putting her foot down.

"Fine" Jamie said stubbornly crossing his arms

"Baby-

Jamie interrupted "Whatever mom it's fine"

Nathan walked into the kitchen and looked at his unhappy son "What's up?" he asked looking from Haley to Jamie

"Nothing" Jamie snapped "Can we go?" he said walking out the room

"What was that about?" Nathan asked Haley

"He's upset I wouldn't let him skip school again. Sorry now you have to deal with a moody teenager on the way to school" Haley said embracing her husband

"Don't worry about me I can handle it" Nathan joked "I'll take him by the hospital after school" He said kissing Haley's forehead "Have a good day"

"You too" Haley smiled

**Tree Hill hospital**

Lucas and Brook were pulling into Tree Hill's hospital parking lot. It was the first time since Paige collapsed that they had left her side but they decided that they both needed a shower and a decent meal. Brook's phone started to ring as she stepped out of the car.

"Hello?" She answered

Lucas stood looking at her intently

"Oh my god! Yes! We just arrived, thank you" she shouted into her phone and then hung up

"Luke! She's awake" Brook said running toward s the entrance to the hospital, Lucas followed behind. They arrived at Paige's room and she was lying in the bed with her eyes open.

"Oh baby" Brook said crying

"mom" Paige whispered, a smile spreading across her face

"Oh thank god" Brook said stroking her daughters head "you had us so scared"

"The doctor will be in to talk to you in a minute" a nurse said

"Thank you" Lucas replied. He waked over to Paige's bed and sat beside her "Oh honey, I've missed those beautiful eyes" he said holding Paige's hand

**Tree Hill high**

Jamie knocked on the door of Nathan's office

"You wanted to see me?" Jamie asked

Nathan looked up from his desk "Yeah, take a seat"

"Look dad if this is about practise, I know I didn't play my best but-

Nathan interrupted "It's not about basketball, it's about Paige" he said "Uncle Lucas just called, she's awake Jame"

Jamie's face lit up and for the first time in days he smiled "Really?"

"Yeah she regained consciousness this morning and hopefully she will be able to come home tomorrow"

"That's so great! I have to go and see her!" Jamie said excitedly, jumping out of his seat he had been waiting for days to hear his cousin's voice again.

"Not so fast" Nathan said gesturing for Jamie to sit down "you can go and see her after school"

"But dad" Jamie whined

"No arguments Jamie, I know you want to see her but you're not skipping school. I'll drive us both to the hospital when school is over" Nathan said

Jamie gave in "Fine"

**Baker house **

Julian stood in the kitchen of his house looking at the mess that he and the boys had made over the past few days. With Brook sleeping at the hospital every night Julian, Davis and Jude had been ordering take out every night. Now the sink was piled with dirty dishes and there were pizza boxes and leftovers lying around everywhere.

"Boys!" Julian shouted

Jude and Davis emerged from their bedroom "Yeah dad?" Jude said

"I need your help guys, you mom is gonna be home with your sister soon and we have to clean up this mess before they get here" Julian said looking at his son's blank faces

"Boring" Jude said

"Yeah I'd rather play video games, but thanks" Davis replied

"Funny" Julian said sarcastically "But I wasn't asking"

Julian handed the boys a bin bag "Just put all the rubbish in these and I'll get started on the dishes"

Jude and Davis didn't move, they were clearly unimpressed by the idea of cleaning. Julian bent down to their level "Ok look, I'm your dad so theoretically If I tell you to do something you should just do it, but we all know your mom is the only one you listen to so here's the deal you two help clean up and there's $5 in it for each of you"

Jude shrugged "Ok" and started collecting rubbish

"Davis?" Julian said looking at his son

"Ok fine" he replied and started helping Jude

"Thank you" Julian said relieved

**Scott house **

"Mom?" Jamie shouted

"In the kitchen honey"

Haley was sitting at the kitchen table with Lydia helping her with her homework. "What's up" she said to Jamie as he walked in

"Can I go over to aunt Brooks tonight to see Paige?" Jamie asked

"Let's see, have you finished your homework?" Haley asked

"Yep"

"Ok then sure you can go, but make sure it's ok with aunt Brook first please" Haley said

"I will" Jamie replied, taking the orange juice out of the fridge and pouring himself a glass

"Can I go and see Paige?" Lydia asked

"Maybe tomorrow baby, she only just got home from the hospital we should let her have some rest" Haley replied

"But how come Jamie gets to go? I want to see her too" Lydia whined

"Not tonight Lydia" Haley said

"That's not fair! She's my cousin too"

"Lydia" Haley warned

"Lyd, Paige is my best friend" Jamie said "I'm just going over to make sure she's ok. You can come with me to visit her next time I promise"

"NO, it's not fair!" she shouted back dropping her pen and running out of the kitchen and up to her room.

"Lydia" Haley shouted. A few seconds later Lydia's bedroom door slammed shut

"She's stubborn, just like you mom" Jamie joked

"Who's stubborn?" Nathan asked coming in from his daily run

"Our daughter" Haley said "She's upset because I won't let her visit Paige tonight" she said gathering Lydia's school books and placing them in a pile

"Just let her calm down, she'll be fine" Jamie said rolling his eyes, sometimes his sister was so over dramatic.

**Baker house**

"Mom I'm fine really you don't need to fuss" Paige whined

She had been home from the hospital for a couple of hours and Brooke would not stop fussing over her

"Dad please tell her to stop" Paige pleaded

"Hey, I'm your mother it's my job to worry about you" Brook interrupted "I'm going to get you something to eat.

"But I'm not hungry" Paige insisted but Brook was already on her way to the kitchen

"She's just worried about you honey" Lucas said

"I know" Paige sighed

"Paige we haven't really talked about your HCM. You know you can ask me anything right? I know how our feeling"

"I know dad I guess it hasn't really sunk in yet" Paige replied

"Well if you have any questions or you want any advice you know where to find me" Lucas said

"Thanks dad" she said hugging him

"Hey" Jamie said sheepishly standing by Paige's door

"Hey buddy, come in" Lucas said gesturing his nephew to enter Paige's bedroom

"How you feeling?" Jamie asked

"I'm feeling fine, wish everyone would stop worrying about me"

"Well you did just have a heart attack, I think everyone has earned the right to worry" Jamie joked

"I'll leave you two to talk, See you tomorrow honey" Lucas said giving Paige a kiss on her forehead

"Bye dad"

Jamie sat beside Paige on her bed "so" he said "What's the deal with you and chuck"

"There's no deal" Paige replied

"Really? Because he has not stopped asking about you"

"Really!" Paige asked excitedly

"Yup" Jamie replied smugly

Paige looked down into her lap embarrassed "I like him and I think he likes me"

"Well you got that right, he definitely likes you" Jamie said "Don't worry I'll have the talk with him"

Paige's head shot up "What talk?"

"You know THE talk" Jamie replied "The ' you better not hurt my cousin or you will have me to deal with' talk"

"Oh that talk" Paige giggled "Well good luck with that I'm pretty sure Chuck would kick your ass if you guys ever got in a fight"

"I could take him" Jamie said defending himself

Paige smiled and hugged Jamie she loved that they were close enough to talk about anything.


	6. Hey

Hey guys, my internet has been down for weeks but I finally got in back! So the next chapter will be up soon! Sorry for the long wait


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It had been 2 weeks since Paige's heart attack and life in tree hill was starting to get back to normal. Paige had taken a week off school after she left the hospital and she was now learning to adjust to life with HCM.

**Baker house**

"Mom have you seen my cheer uniform?" Paige asked walking into the kitchen. She was surprised to see her dad sitting at the table with her mom and Julian

"Oh hey dad, I didn't know you were coming over today" Paige said "Is everything ok?" She asked looking around at her parents

"Yeah everything's fine honey, I just came to check up on you" Lucas said

"Dad you don't have to worry. I'm fine"

"Why do you need your cheerleading uniform?" Brook interrupted

"Because I have cheer practice after school" Paige said confused

"Paige you know you have to be careful with physical activity you can't put too much strain on your heart" Lucas said

"I know" Paige whined "I've already talked to Amy she knows I have to take it easy"

"Honey I don't think this is a good idea" Brook said

"Mom the doctor told me to take it easy not become a couch potato" Paige snapped

"We're just worried sweetie" Julian jumped in

Paige sighed "I know and I promise I will take it easy. I love cheerleading and I'm not ready to give it up"

"Ok, 15 minutes of cheerleading and then you sit and watch" Lucas warned "Not a second longer you got it? None of us want you ending up in hospital again"

"15 minutes I promise" Paige agreed

**Tree Hill high**

Paige and Chuck were sitting outside at lunch

"So I was thinking, maybe you could come to my house for dinner sometime this week" Paige said to chuck "I want to introduce you to my parents"

Chuck looked nervous "I've already met your parents"

"I know but well now we're sort of dating I want them to meet you as my boyfriend"

"Boyfriend ey?" Chuck smiled

Paige blushed and looked away "Yeah, I mean….if you want to be"

Chuck moved closer to Paige "I'd love to be your boyfriend" he said giving her a kiss

"Ew guys, come on please enough with the PDA" Jamie said interrupting

"If you don't like it then don't watch" Paige snapped leaning in to give Chuck another kiss

Jamie stuck his tongue out at Paige "Come on Chuck we're gonna be late for practise" Jamie said walking away from the table where Paige and Chuck were sitting

"I'll see you later" Chuck said to Paige, giving her another quick kiss

**Baker house**

Brook and Julian were in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner.

"Hey Julian did you realise that Paige didn't eat much tonight?" Brook said looking concerned "She hasn't really been eating properly for a few days now"

"Yeah I noticed but the doctor did say that her HCM medication might make her loose her appetite for a while" Julian replied, reassuring his wife

"Yeah I suppose your right"

Brook leaned over the counter and gathered the dirty dishes from Julian

"Babe I need to talk to you about something" Julian said seriously

Brook put the dishes in the sink and turned to face Julian

"OK….."

"I got a phone call today" Julian took a deep breath "About that job in LA"

"Oh god Julian, I'm sorry with everything that's been going on with Paige I completely forgot about LA"

"I know, it's ok baby we've had a lot to deal with" Julian said "Anyway the reason they were calling was to tell me that if I don't move to LA soon their going to offer the job to someone else"

Brook frowned "Didn't you tell them that your step daughter had a heart attack?"

"Of course, they understand our situation but they can't wait for ever"

Brook sighed "I know, when do they want us to move?"

"Next week" Julian replied bluntly

"Julian-

Brook started but was interrupted by Julian

"I know it's too soon. So I was thinking I can move out to LA and get everything sorted and you and the kids can join me in a few weeks"

"You want to go alone?" Brook asked surprised

Julian stood up, walked over to Brook and pulled her into a hug "Of course not but I think it would be easier. Paige is still having a hard time I don't think she should deal with the stress of moving yet and you and the boys need more time here. Tree Hill is your home babe I don't want to tear you away from that"

"You're an amazing man Julian Baker" Brook said

"Because I have you by my side" Julian replied giving Brook a kiss

**Scott house **

Jamie was outside shooting some hoops with Nathan and Lydia when Haley came storming out of the house.

"WHAT IS THIS?" she shouted waving a piece of paper at Jamie

"What is what?" Jamie answered back

"This exam paper!" Haley said frustrated

Nathan walked over to Haley and took the exam paper out of her hand

"An F James!?" Nathan said "You got an F?"

Jamie stood silent, staring at the ground

"Jamie's stupid!" Lydia shouted

"Lydia!" Haley and Nathan said in unison

"You better start explaining" Haley said angrily to Jamie

"Why were you looking through my stuff!" Jamie said annoyed

"That is not the point James" Nathan snapped "How did this happen?"

Jamie rolled his eyes "I've had a lot on my mind ok. When Paige was in hospital I was worried about her and I couldn't concentrate and I let my grades slip a bit it's no big deal"

"No big deal?" Haley spat "You are a straight A student Jamie and now you're coming home with F's?"

"One F mom!" Jamie whined "I already spoke to my teacher he said I can re take the exam"

"Jamie you know the rules, if you want to play basketball you have to keep your grades up" Nathan said

"I know. I will, I promise"

"You better, I don't want to see another F understood?" Haley said

Jamie nodded and looked down at the ground

"Good, and just to make sure you and I are going to study for the exam tonight"

"but mom I'm going out with Amy tonight!" Jamie protested

"Not anymore, you're going to study"

"That is so unfair!"

"Jamie" Nathan warned

Jamie threw the basketball at Nathan and ran inside too angry to argue with his parents

Haley sighed "You know sometimes he reminds me so much of you" she said to Nathan

Nathan grunted "me? He's stubborn just like you"


End file.
